


Who would love me?

by DragonGirlBoss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Multi, disclaimer/ Not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is Ladybug. The superhero of Paris and her partner is Cat Noir. He is sometimes called Chat. One day, he found out they had shared a kiss. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------

Marinette was walking into the school building when her friend ran up to her in excitement. A gleam in her eyes and a huge grin.

 

"MARI!"

 

Marinette sweated a little, kind of worried but also curious as to what has her friend so hyped up.

 

"Alya, you seem excited. What's up?"

 

"I found something that all the LadyNoir shippers will die of happiness!!!"

 

Marinette had the look of confusion. Adrien was walking by when he heard the conversation.

 

"LadyNoir...shippers? What's that?", said Marinette.

 

"LadyNoir?" said Adrien in the back.

 

"Yes! Now, behold! LadyNoir kiss!"

 

"Kiss?", thought Adrien.

 

"Kiss?", sweated Marinette.

 

"LOOK!!!", said Alya as she held up her phone of a picture of Ladybug and Chat kissing. Marinette and Adrien gasped at the same time for two different reasons.

 

"Ah!"

 

Adrien had a surprised expression and Marinette had a nervous expression. It was their first kiss, Valentines day, fighting Heart Breaker. They were both blushing.

 

"Adrien? What are you doing here?", said Alya.

 

Marinette was shocked to find him standing next to her. She didn't notice. Adrien sweated.

 

"I- uh- was walking by and got curious!"

 

"Could it be? Are you a LadyNoir shipper? Well?"

 

"Yes, I think they look good together."

 

Adrien blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Marinette made a slightly horrified/ deadpanned look on her face. Kind of losing colors and fading into the background as they kept talking.

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Meanwhile....**

 

"Did you hear that? If I  can get Ladybug and Cat Noir together-", said Chole.

 

"Then he would love you for getting his favorite ship together!", said Sabrina.

 

"Then we, me and him, would be his favorite couple!", said Chole.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug saved the day again! After, Chat decided to have a talk with Lady but the kiss.

\---------------------

School was just being let out and Adrian asks Alya to speak to him for a moment.

 

"Hey, Alya? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

"Sure, Marinette  you can go head with out me. I'll catch up with you."

 

"O-okay!!!"

 

Nervously, she runs off farther from the school. But stops to spy on them.

 

"What could they possible talk about?", she said to her self quietly.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"So Alya, I was wondering...."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

Adrian got nervous and scratched the back of his neck and barely blushed.

 

"If...you could send me the picture of Chat and Lady.....*Fake cough* Um..."

 

Alya had an amused expression and she quirked her brow and held up her hand.

 

"Say no more, it is done."

 

"Thanks!"

 

"No problem. One condition."

 

"Which is...?"

 

"Trade seats with me tomorrow."

 

"Done."

 

"Great."

 

They shook hands and finished up quickly, Adrian's ride is here. Alya walked towards Marinette, who run up to here frantically.

 

"What did he want!?"

 

"Just that picture I showed you."

 

Marinette paled and filled with disdain.

 

"Oh..."

 

"But~ Want to know something I know and you don't?"

 

Marinette looked at her quizzically.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Oh nothing~ Just.....wait until tomorrow~"

 

"What? No-Alya come back and tell me! What is it? Stop running!"

 

Marinette chased her to her house. Her mom made cinnamon, carrot roll that looks like a bunny. Alya took a picture of it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Some time later, the city was under an akuma attack and ladybug and cat noir saved the day.

 

\-------------------------

 

Lady bug didn't have any trouble and made it quick. The rest of the day was patrol as the moon started to peek out. She sat on a roof, she glimpsed to the side and saw Cat approach. He seemed meek and shy. Under his mask, he was sweaty and blushing.

 

"Hello, Cat."

 

"M-my Lady!"

 

He sat next to her, give her a little space.

 

"It's a quiet night isn't it?"

 

"Let's hope so."

 

A silence past them.

 

\----------------------------

 

"So...My Ladybug..."

 

"Yes, silly kitty?"

 

"I...found an interesting video..."

 

"Oh? What is it? A Dog being chased by cat in a mailman suit?"

 

He sputtered.

 

"W-what? Ha ha ha You are funny, my lady!"

 

She chuckled.

 

"But really, what is it?"

 

He calmed down and cleared his throat. Hoping he won't squeak.

 

"Just...You and....Me, Akumatized....."

 

She stiffened.

 

"Oh....uh....does it....show how you were unakumatized?"

 

"....y-yes", his voice cracked.

 

He blushed deeper and she got nervous.

 

"Well...It....was the only thing I could think off to..."

 

"It's fine! You don't have to explain! I know you wouldn't do something like that with out a reason."

 

She gave him an awkward smile and he returned one.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two continued.

\-----------

 

In the distance, a ringing was heard. It sounds like a robbery at the making. Chat and LB looked at each other.

 

"What do you say, my Lady?"

 

She stands up with a serious expression and he looks up to her waiting a reply.

 

"What is there to say? We are hero's. Does it matter if there is no Akuma? We go see if the police need help. If they do not ask, we do not interfere. Unless we know for certain that we HAVE TO and then we MUST act."

 

She smiled and held her hand out to him.

 

"Come on, silly kitty. Let's protect Paris, yes?"

 

He smiles back and takes her hand. She pulls him up and they move a top buildings.

 

"Yes!"

 

\--------------

 

A shop full of common objects like candles and wind chimes had been broken into and the police had shown up rather quickly. A few minutes later, the duo appears. The officer in charge looks at them in surprise.

 

"What can I do you for, my Hero's?"

 

Chat stepped up to the man and nodded.

 

"Well, we are not going to interfere unless you ask. We just want to know if we are need at the moment."

 

He waved them off.

 

"No, No. We have this, have a nice night. You don't need to trouble your self with this. I don't want to add unnecessary work to your plates. I mean...Akuma's can only be stopped by you two right? Let us take the normal people, okay?"

 

"Yes, sir. We are off then, sorry to bother you.", Chat nods to the man.

 

The man smiles and waves.

 

"No bother, I just glad you are willing to help with small matters. But, please let the police do our jobs. "

 

"Understood, but crime is no small matter. Even if it is just a theft."

 

"Yes, ma'ma!"

 

The pair went off after the robbers were apprehended and taken to jail. That night had been quiet once more. Patrol almost over, they meet up again.

 

"Hey, Chat."

 

"My Lady."

 

It was peaceful and Chat glance at her.

 

"My Lady."

 

"Yes, Chat?"

 

"....have you...ever liked some so much, that the thought of even talking to them terrified you?"

 

She considered his words for a moment and nodded a little embarrassed. Rubbing the back of her head.

 

"Ha ha....yeah, actually. I...uh...I'm not very brave without my mask. I mean....without it I feel vulnerable and...awkward."

 

She looks to the sky with a small smile. He stares at her.

 

"It's hard being confident in person. Always being the hero is hard. You have so many people to take care of and I know....I know that I can't save every one. I...am sorry to the ones I can't help, but not every one WANTS to be saved. They think it's to late...but it's not....but won't listen, listening is hard. I'm glad I have you. I'm happy I can count of you and that you are willing to help me. Without you....Ha ha...Thank you Chat. I hope to repay you for your hard work one day."

 

"You already have."

 

"Huh?"

 

She looks in his direction and he smiles softly at her.

 

"You saved me, without you...I would still be lost."

 

"Chat....", she smiles.

 

"You give me the Confidence I need to be the hero I am. I don't know what your life is without the mask, but...."

 

He holds up her hand and kisses it once.

 

"You can do the things you do, because you are you. You don't need to mask to be brave or strong. You have always been that way, My lady."

 

She leaned forward and hugged him and placed her head on his should, whispering in his ear.

 

"Really Chat....Thank you for being my friend."

 

He blushes pink and lowers his head bashfully.

 

"I believe in you, My lady. You don't need to thank me, I'm your partner."

 

"Okay."

 

\-----------------

 

They said their partings and went off to their homes for the rest of the night.

 

\--------------------

 

**BYES~~~**


End file.
